Drake
by flyingfalcon
Summary: Mirai Trunks is back and he has brought another Z fighter with him, but who is she? Who is trying to kill her? MTOC some GV. I do not own DBZ so don't sue me.
1. Default Chapter

Mirai Trunks looks down at the small headstone as a single tear makes its way down his dirt-streaked face. His mother, Bulma Briefs, had died only two weeks ago and he and the only other Z-fighter in this timeline were about to leave this dying place forever because of his mother's dying wish. She had wanted him and Drake to have a semi-normal time growing up, so in addition to them leaving the dead timeline Bulma had also asked Drake to regress their ages so that they could attend high school if they wanted to. He says his final goodbyes to his mother and turns, smiling grimly when he spots the other Z-fighter Drake standing against the time machine that would take them to the past. He hurries over to Drake and after depositing their things in the time machine they depart for the past and it is all Mirai can do not to break down as he takes a final look at his ravaged world and says good-bye forever.  
  
Gohan has just finished his first week of high school at Orange Star High School in Satan City when he lands on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation. It is just his luck that the first person he runs into is Vegeta, who is disgruntled and looking for a fight.  
"Brat! Spar. Now." Gohan sighs, he has no good reason to get out of the spar so he decides to indulge Vegeta.  
"Fine." Gohan follows the Sayajin prince into the GR and prepares to fight. Vegeta puts the gravity up to 400x Earth's gravity and both he and Gohan go Super and start circling each other in the air.  
  
An hour, four explosions and a blown fuse later the fight is over and Gohan feels a lot better because he was able to get a lot of the mounting frustration out of his body. That girl at school, Videl, was seriously starting to make him nervous with all her questions and curiosity. Vegeta wants to question the boy on his thoughts, but a flash of light and a very familiar ki outside stall him. ~Onna, the Brat is back. And he seems to have brought a friend.~ ~What the HELL are you talking about Vegeta? Trunks isn't due back for another three hours. And my name is BULMA! ~ ~Not that brat stupid Onna, the Mirai brat.~ With their extra keen hearing the sayajins hear hurried footsteps as Bulma races up from her labs and runs out the door without even acknowledging the young demi-sayajin. Vegeta and Gohan follow her out at a more sedate pace and look up to see Mirai Trunks jumping out of his time machine closely followed by another person and.a wolf!?  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma grabs him in a big hug that lasts a few moments before thrusting him away and looking him over. "What are you doing here? Why do you look so young, shouldn't you be older? Who is your friend? -" Trunks laughs and interrupts his mother before she can continue. "Mother please! I'm-We're here because the future you died and our world was dying anyway so we left and here we are. It was just me and Drake here fighting, we're the only remaining Z-senshi. We look so young because Drake regressed our ages so that we could attend a normal high school like my mother wanted. My friend is Drake Lokola and the wolf is Hope." At the sound of the name the person seems to come out of some kind of trance and looks over at Mirai. Bulma sees that the person is a young woman about the same age as Mirai with long silver hair and, as far as Bulma could see, no body at all. The girl was wearing a black muscle shirt that looked to be about three sizes too big and jeans that were torn all to hell. They could see horrible scars crisscrossing their way across her arms and shoulders, but no one chooses to comment. Her hair is fixed in a messy ponytail with two long fragments falling around her face and shadowing her eyes. Her eyes are a deep violet in color, but when they see Vegeta they pale until they become white. When the girl notices Bulma staring though her eyes immediately revert back to their natural color. She smiles thinly and it looks as if she hasn't smiled in a long time. She walks up to Bulma and nods courteously. "It is nice to see a healthy Bulma finally. The Bulma in our time was killed slowly by the way the world was and the way that the people depended on her for everything. It is nice to meet you." Everyone: Sweatdrops Mirai puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder and whispers into his ear. "She hasn't learned anything about tact yet. I've tried to teach her, but it just doesn't take." Gohan nods numbly at this. The girl is horribly blunt and if Dende had anything to do with this at all, knowing him the two future warriors would end up going to his school.  
  
~ Kami's Lookout ~ "Hey! It isn't my fault that the applications that happened to make it to the future Bulma were from Gohan's high school! Heh heh heh."  
  
~ Capsule Corp. ~ "We'll be going to a school in Satan City. It is called." "Orange Star High School." Mirai looks over at Gohan in surprise. "How did you know?" "That is the school that I go to. I am going to kill Dende." Vegeta just smirks. Then Vegeta sees something that has him pausing and taking a closer look at Mirai. So close in fact that he is face-to-face with the boy. Mirai looks at his father and begins to sweat. Why is he looking at me that way? Vegeta then backs up a pace, walks over to Drake and grabs a hold of one of her spikes. The girl doesn't move as Vegeta examines the spike. "What is this?" Drake looks into his eyes calmly for a moment before shifting her gaze to the lock of hair that he holds in his hand. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open a little as she stares at the ~ PURPLE?! ~ Hair. She takes the lock out of Vegeta's hand and shows it to Hope. The wolf sniffs it and then begins to.snicker? Mirai just looks at the two of them, backing away slowly. Hope only does that when there is news that is about the two future Z-senshi, but never great news only news that will set Drake off the deep end for a week. Mirai doesn't want to see that and is very relieved when Drake turns back to them with anger in her eyes, but in an few moments her indifferent mask is back on. She shrugs at Vegeta and Vegeta just huffs. He'll get the answer soon enough, even though he already has a feeling that he knows what is going on. Vegeta walks back into Capsule Corp. and Bulma and Gohan start talking to the two future teens about high school and shopping. 


	2. New Students

~ The next day at Orange Star High School ~  
  
Gohan lands on the roof of the school twenty minutes before class is set to begin and watches as Mirai and Drake land beside him. It wasn't a big surprise when they found out that Drake could fly and shoot ki blasts, she was after all a Z-senshi. What puzzled Gohan is that Drake always seemed to be suppressing her ki a lot, he could tell that she was a lot more powerful then she was letting on, but he decided that it wasn't important as long as she didn't blow anything up in class today. The strange girl had only smiled once in the entire week that he had known her and Mirai had told him that it was a rare occurrence if it happened at all. Gohan wondered why, but knew better then to ask and had a strange feeling that it had something to do with the scars all over her arms. When they walk into the office, the receptionist seems to be surprised that Gohan is actually early. "Well Mr. Son! You're early for once! And who are these two that you have brought with you?" "These are two new students, Mirai Trunks and Drake.um.just Drake." "Oh! I remember getting a call from Mrs. Briefs this morning about the two new students! Well, here are your schedules, upon the request of Mrs. Briefs they are the same and coincidentally they are the same as Mr. Son's! Well, you two have a good first day!" The three teens walk out of the office and into the hallway to find Drake and Mirai's lockers, Gohan muttering the whole time about how a little green Namek is going to get a little visit soon. They are side-by-side on the right side of the hallway and across from Gohan's. Mirai and Drake quickly drop their books into their lockers, minus the books for their first three classes, and hurry to their first class. Gohan has already taken off to get there to meet his friends, but Drake and Mirai have little trouble finding the room by following Gohan's ki. Mirai takes a deep breath and looks at Drake, who just looks back at him stoically. Mirai puts his hand on the doorknob and they walk into the room, Mirai first and Drake watching their backs, a habit she had developed during their fight with the androids and with the enemy that they couldn't defeat, the Death Weaver. The teacher looks up from his book and looks at them angrily; he had just been about to yell at the class to shut the hell up when the two teens had walked in. "Who are you two?" Mirai answers while Drake crosses her arms across her chest in a very Vegeta-like way. "We're the two new students." "Well, introduce yourselves to the class and tell us a little about yourselves so that we can get started." "Oh. Okay, well my name is Mirai Trunks and I like fighting and eating and inventing things with my mother." "And you girlie?" Mirai and Gohan both cringe at that and Videl looks over at Gohan in surprise. What about that had made him look so scared? She then looks down at the new girl and feels a shiver go up her spine at the look that the girl is giving the teacher. The two sayajins can see that the girl's eyes had gone from their normal purple to a very angry looking emerald green. If looks could kill Mr. Pensive would have been reduced to a molecule. The girl's voice is hard, but strangely devoid of emotion. "My name is not girlie. My name is Drake and it would do you well to remember that. My interests are fighting and for everyone's information my parents are dead and I have no other family." The class is speechless, but the teacher is the first to recover. "Ah, right. It says here that both of you got nearly perfect scores on all of your entrance exams. Well, Gohan it looks like you have a bit of a challenge finally." Drake and Mirai look up at Gohan and the teacher waves at them to sit. Mirai spots two empty seats, one next to Gohan and one across the row from that one, next to Sharpener. Drake uses hand signals to tell Mirai to take the one next to Gohan and Mirai shrugs and does so. The class watches the entire exchange in confusion until the two are seated and the teacher has started yelling at them again.  
  
"Hey Mirai." "Hey Gohan. Long time no see." "Yeah what, three days?" "Eh. Did you hear what dad did to the GR?" "No what? Did he blow it up again?" "No he actually fixed it after Drake nearly blew it up." "What?" "She did it when mom told her that she couldn't destroy the robots that she made to clean Drake's room. She went ballistic because she hates robots with a passion. So instead of destroying the robots, she decided to destroy the GR." "Because of the androids?" "No. Apparently her parents were killed by a warbot-" Growl Gohan and Mirai turn at the sound of an animalistic sound coming from the other side of the row. What they see is not at all good. Sharpener has his arm draped across Drake's shoulders and Drake is growling low in her throat, trying desperately to refrain from killing the baka human. Luckily before Mirai or Gohan can react and before Drake can rip Sharpener's head off, Videl sucker punches Sharpener right in the gut. "Leave her alone you asshole! Can't you see that she doesn't want to deal with you?" Mirai meets Drake's eyes and is shocked to see pain in them before she can lower her mask back into place. "Mr. Trunks!" Mirai jumps as the teacher's voice explodes in his hyper sensitive ears. "Will you please pay attention? Now what is the answer to this question?" Mirai looks at it for a moment and answers quickly and the teacher grudgingly says that it is correct and continues with the lesson. Mirai spends the rest of the class wondering what he had seen in Drake's eyes.  
  
The next class they have is Gym and it seems to Gohan that Dende wanted to die because they had two new gym teachers. They are none other then Krillin and 18. Gohan and Mirai both suppress their kis as much as possible, but it is no use because both of their kis are still too high to miss. Krillin looks up in surprise when he sees Mirai's name on his new roll sheet and when 18 hears she just raises one eyebrow. "Wow! Mirai what are you doing back here? I thought you'd gone for good. And Gohan, I didn't know you went to high school." Videl and the other students could only watch as Gohan greeted Krillin, one of the greatest fighters ever, like an old friend and hugged his gorgeous wife. "GOHAN!" Gohan, Mirai and Drake all wince as Videl's sharp voice hits and hurt their ears. No one notices the slight trickle of blood coming from Drake's ears and dripping down her neck. Gohan looks at Videl shyly. "Y-y-yes?" "How is it you know one of the greatest martial artists in the world?"  
  
"He's an old friend of my family's." "Oh. And how does Mirai know him?" "The same." Krillin and 18 start the class and it is just as Gohan fears.fighting. "Alright, I want everyone with fighting experience on this side of the room and everyone without fighting experience on that side of the room. Go now!" When all is said and done the 'experienced' side is a lot smaller then the 'inexperienced' side. Everyone looks at Gohan as he walks over to the experienced side and their mouths drop when they see Drake go over there. They can't see any kind of muscles on the girl, but then she had said she liked to fight. "Alright now everyone on the experienced side, tell me your name and how many years of experience you've had and all of your teachers. Starting with you." Krillin points to a jock that is standing beside Sharpener. "Uh, my name is Ken Spare, I have 2 years experience and my teacher is Mr. Satan." "My name is Pencil Sharpener, I have five years of experience and my teacher is also the great Mr. Satan." And so it goes down the line with no one having more then five years experience until the line up got to Videl. "Videl Satan, 11 years experience, Mr. and Mrs. Satan." Finally it was Gohan's turn and then Mirai's and then Drake's. "Uh, Gohan Son, 13 years experience and.Krillin do I have to name all of my sensei's?" "Yup." "Crap. Alright, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku and Krillin." "Mirai Trunks, 2- " A hand on his arm cuts off Mirai. He looks at it and then up into Drake's now blue eyes. He remembers that their ages have been regressed by five years. "Oh yeah. Um, Mirai Trunks, 13 years of experience and my only sensei was Gohan." Finally it is Drake's turn and Mirai wonders what she'll say. "Drake, 14 years, Undine Miadakai, Hitakakaka Malarja, The Death Weaver and Mirai Trunks." The class just looks at her in shock and so does Mirai; he had never expected her to actually say her parents' names much less mention the Death Weaver. After Krillin gets over his shock he sets off pairing the students into sparring partners. He put Videl with Sharpener, Gohan with Mirai and was about to put Drake with another girl when 18 stopped him. "If you don't mind Krillin, I'm going to fight with her." "Uh, okay 18." 18 approaches the girl and sees that though the girl seems to be in a trance, she is aware of everything around her. 18 suddenly flies at her and kicks at her head, causing the students to gasp and all other fights to stop as the other fighters stop to watch. Mirai smiles grimly, there is no way that the kick will connect and he is right. Drake blocks at the last minute and the fight is on. A flurry of punches, kicks and blocks are done so quickly that the students don't know what is happening until Drake sends 18 into the wall. 18 lies there in the hole her body created, stunned as Drake turns around and crosses her arms. This angers 18 and she comes back in a rage and Krillin wants to end the fight, but knows that it could mean his death. The fight continues for a little while, 18 actually landing a few blows, but they seem to do very little to the young warrior from the future. Finally Drake slams 18 into the wall again, but instead of turning her back on the fallen fighter, she falls to one knee and bows. Mirai smiles and the rest of the class is speechless. "What the-?" Mirai speaks up quickly. "It is a custom in Drake's culture that when you meet and defeat a worthy opponent you show your respect by prostrating and bowing. She did the same to me when we met." 18 recovers quickly and smirks at the girl. The girl is stronger then anyone knows, but she is definitely not a sayajin. The girl looks up at 18, catches the android's eye and winks at her, which only causes 18's smile to become broader. Krillin looks between the two females and quickly decides that he doesn't want to know what is going on and clears his throat pointedly. "Alright, well good fight you two. That is it for today's class. See you all tomorrow."  
  
The rest of the week passes in a similar fashion and everything seems normal until Thursday comes and it is bad news for the three Z-senshi. They heard the announcement in their sixth (and last) period class. The teacher, Mr. Grout, seemed too happy with himself and the class was wondering why. "Well class I have excellent news! I will be passing out permission slips for a field trip that is to take place tomorrow and throughout the weekend. Class, we have all been invited to the one and only Capsule Corporation by Bulma Briefs herself!" Gohan jerks in his seat and his head snaps around to look at Mirai and Drake in horror. Mirai shares his look, but Drake has a small smile dancing on her face and Mirai's expression darkens when he sees this. Uh oh. She must be hoping for dad to do something stupid so that she can fight him. Shit this isn't going to be good. Gohan just drops his head onto the desk and mumbles to himself. Videl just happens to overhear what he is saying. "Dende is dead meat. Dende is dead meat. Dende is." "Uh, Gohan? Who is Dende?" Gohan looks up at Videl and sees that both Videl and Mirai are looking at him. Videl in confusion and Mirai in amusement. "Uh, no one." "Oh." "Heh. Well, aren't you excited about the trip to CC? Videl, Mirai?" Mirai coughs in surprise and glares at Gohan. "Yeah, excited. How about you Drake?" Drake looks over at the two boys and the girl lazily and they are all taken aback when they see that her eyes have shifted colors again. This time they are a predatory turquoise color, a color identical to that of the Super sayajins. She smiles her predatory grin and responds in a way that does not give Gohan and Mirai happy feelings. "Oh, I think it will be interesting. Very interesting indeed."  
  
The next day Gohan is early to school for once and looks around at the kids gathered there. His mother had given permission for him to go on the field trip though she failed to see how it was special seeing as how he went to CC at least once a week. He had managed to talk her into letting him go with his classmates, but neglected to tell her that he didn't want Goten and Trunks there. When he had left for school to meet his classmates she had gone to CC to drop off Goten to Bulma. Luckily for Goten, who was about to get the frying pan, Vegeta had come in and grabbed the two boys taking them to the GR for a spar.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Where are Mirai and Drake?" Gohan turns to look behind him and sees Videl, Erasa and Sharpener walking up. He shrugs and responds the best he knows how. "Um, I don't know. I do know that they are on their way here though.oh! Here they are now." Gohan points down the street just behind the bus, which has just arrived. When they look they see Mirai and Drake racing each other at quarter speed. Drake wins hands down. "Alright, now that everyone is here.get on the bus!" The class shuffles onto the bus and everyone sits next to their friends. Except Gohan, who is stuck sitting next to Sharpener across the aisle from Drake and Mirai. He watches as Drake shows Mirai something and he laughs a bit before covering her cupped hand with his and blocking whatever it was from view. Drake laughs, which is something that no one in the class had ever seen or heard before and everyone is shocked at the musical sound. Drake takes no notice of the rest of the class and Gohan looks on in amusement at Mirai's look of utter confusion/desire/love. Man does Trunks have it bad for the girl. Gohan sniggers at this, gaining a strange look from Sharpener and a pointed glare from Videl in the seat behind him. 


End file.
